


Driver's License

by JaheeAndHerWaifu



Category: dreamnotfound - Fandom, mcyt
Genre: Angst, DNF, Dream and George, GeorgeNotFound Visits Florida (Video Blogging RPF), Heartbreak, Lots of Crying, Lovers to Friends, M/M, Post-Break Up, Sad boi hours, Song: drivers license (Olivia Rodrigo), dnf angst, dream - Freeform, dream is stupid as fuck, dreamnotfound, george gets dumped lol, mcyt - Freeform, sapnap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29832831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaheeAndHerWaifu/pseuds/JaheeAndHerWaifu
Summary: Inspired by Driver's License- Olivia Rodrigo :)It is finally the day George goes to visit Dream in Florida, where he gets to see his crush face-to-face. He had just gotten his license so it was going to be an interesting visit. Just the two of them. Dream and George. George and Dream. Nobody could get in the way.Right?
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Driver's License

**Author's Note:**

> I know a lot of people find this song overrated, but I saw a potential story and I took it :)
> 
> I will never disrespect the CC’s relationships and sexualities. If at any point in time Dream and George decide they are uncomfortable with these sorts of things, I will immediately take it down. But until then, enjoy :)

_'Cause you said forever, now I drive alone past your street._

George jumped in the driver's seat of his rental car, the small vibration of his phone distracting him from the road. Thankfully, he was at a stoplight that was for some reason, taking forever, so he picked up the small device to view the message.

Dream: 10:23 am

**I'll be waiting for you Gogy ;) Let me know when you get here!**

The man giggled to himself as he dropped the phone on his lap once the light burned green. A large jolt shook the car when he lightly pressed the gas, catching him off-guard.

' _Damn, why is the pedal so soft?_ ' he grimaced to himself, the sound of faint honking surrounding him on the Floridian road. While he could only complain about the constant traffic, George on the other hand, bounced at the word 'Floridian.'

It had been two long months since Dream caught onto George's sudden absence during streams, questioning why he was always stuck with Sapnap's loud mouth all the time. Without a second's hesitation, George admitted to studying for a driver's test, giving the green blob a perfect opportunity to tease him for being a 24-year old man without a license. George was embarrassed, of course, but he didn't let his friend know that. He was studying for it and that's all that mattered.

He remembered the day he passed both exams, George gleaming all day whilst bragging to Dream and Sapnap that following night. They congratulated them like any good friends, but for some reason, Dream seemed a bit off during the stream, remaining silent and mumbling inaudibly to himself. When the two decided to ask about it, Dream's voice became nervous yet bold.

_"Hey, George! Since you have your license now, why don't you come down to Florida for a visit?"_

_George raised a brown eyebrow. "Dream, I live in London. How would I drive there?"_

_The younger male considered his options quite seriously, which was sending the chat into absurdity over the idea of the two meeting up in real life. While George wasn't showing it on camera, he too had boulders in his stomach. He couldn't be serious, right? Spending a week together...alone? The thought made George's mind malfunction._

_"I got it! How about you fly over here and you can land maybe a city or two away, then you can drive the rest of the way! You'll get some near-death experiences in!"_

And that's what George got. He got around two of them actually, one almost rammed by a tailgater and the other almost hitting him from the side as they pulled in front of him abruptly. They weren't cherry, but they weren’t the worst either.

Now, the male was only twenty minutes from his destination; Dream's home. As the old set of tires rolled him closer to his best friend, he couldn't help but notice the intense turning in his stomach.

Sure, you could say it was because of their meetup, but it wasn't their first either. He had seen Dream's face over a year ago when he and Sapnap visited for Christmas. That was also the week George realized his feelings for the blonde git.

They were tiny at first, but as the week slowly progressed of shopping, cookie-making, decorating, and so on, George found himself hopelessly staring at Dream from the side, studying the man's rough yet nice features. Anytime he stood beside George or wrapped an arm around his small shoulders, the brit would feel his cheeks burn and had to look away (which was painfully obvious).

Even when Dream would tackle Sapnap for some stupid reason, George's eyes would never leave the blonde's bright smile; his loud wheezes and joyful laughs becoming an addiction to George's ears.

That was a year ago. Now, it was just gonna be him and Dream. No Sapnap. No one else. Just them. Alone. Together. For a whole week.

Yeah, George was a _bit_ nervous, but the word seemed like a huge understatement.

By the time he reached Clay's house in one piece, the man had to rest his forehead against the steering wheel for a second, gluing his mental stability back together after that tough ride. His mind was going haywire, causing his hand to minimally shake. 

' _What are me and Dream gonna do for seven days anyway? Go out, eat, come back and sleep? But what if...what if something happens?_ _What if he returns my feelings and we kiss? Or what if he's straight? He's never said so before...'_

Shaking his head, George pushed those confusing thoughts away and stepped out of the car, making sure to retrieve his blue lanyard and phone. He left his bags in the trunk for later. Now was the time to greet Dream.

Stepping up the front steps of his decently large house, George gawked at the sudden rush of heatwaves boiling him under his gray hoodie. He prayed his friend wouldn't leave him too long under the burning sun rays when the door swung just before he could knock, immediately being enveloped in a large bone-cracking hug.

"George!" joyed Dream, his strong arms muscular enough to lift the brit off his feet, knocking the air straight out of his lungs. "Dre...dream...I can't breathe! Let...go!"

The younger male wheezed as he helped George regain balance, scratching the back of his head guiltily. "Sorry, just happy you're here."

George snorted to this, following Dream into the spotless living-room where he was lovingly attacked by his fluffy daughter; Patches. She released a happy mew into his legs, rubbing herself against to beg for attention. He picked up the feline and inhaled the sweet scents of pine growth and leather. 

"Smells nice in here. Wait, how did you know I was here if I didn't text you?"

Dream turned the TV on, which flashed to a bird documentary, and blushed lightly. "Cause I missed you, dummy! Not to be a weirdo but I kinda...sat by the window all hour."

George raised an eyebrow and kissed the kitty on the head. "Alright, creeper. I'll forever remember that by the way."

Ignoring his comment, the blonde squeezed the shorter man once more passionately, whilst making sure to not squish Patches between them.

They were about to release when to torture George's poor heart, Dream's lips brushed against his earlobe, breath hot.

"Doubt it. And thanks, but you smell better."

George playfully slapped his friend away, a dark crimson staining his cheeks. "I hate you."

Shaking his head with a low chuckle, the blonde walked away toward two glasses of coffee already brewed on the dinner-table, giving George the perfect opportunity to observe all that was Dream, his best friend.

The man was maybe a positive foot taller than himself, blond-ish brown locks draping past his slit eyebrows. Under them was a pair of nostalgic emerald eyes that gleamed every time he viewed George which never forgot the matching bright smile. Wherever they went, Dream's bliss never faded, setting off cages of butterflies in his stomach. Finishing off the touch, there was a small scar that permanently marked his jaw from what he claimed came from a 'sibling banter', but George thought it was adorable.

He didn't realize he was staring when Dream returned with the two steaming mugs, catching him in the act. The blonde obviously noticed this, because he made that stupid smirk he always uses when it's teasing time. It was casual, yet too flirtatious for George's current state. 

Dream raised an eyebrow dramatically and George swiped the coffee from his grasp immediately, ignoring the silent teasing. Sure, he was hot, but he was also undoubtedly a prick. He always seemed to know what George was thinking and it was frustrating.

The two collapsed on the couch comfortably, Patches leaping off the brit from the sudden movement to climb on her mansion of a cat post.

“So, how’s having a driver’s license handling you?”

The brown-headed male shrugged casually. “I don’t like it. Your vehicles have the steering wheel on the wrong side. It’s just offensive. But, overall, it’s fine.”

The blonde laughed and George sipped his coffee only to cringe at the bitter-sweetness; almost like he dumped an entire bag of sugar into the singular cup. He didn’t mind though. Dream made it, so of course, his hopeless romantic ass was gonna keep him as an exception.

Dream clapped his hands excitingly, “Well, you don’t have to worry about America’s mechanical traditions tomorrow. I’ll be taking you to your first beach café!”

The older raised an eyebrow, “But, isn’t it still March? Shouldn’t it be cold?”

Dream blinked, “George, you’re in _Florida_ , baby. You’ll need no jacket. Just a t-shirt and some shorts. Don’t worry, it’ll be fun!”

Crossing his legs (which he needed to work on), George rolled his eyes mildly, cheeks pink from the word “baby”. And of course, Dream noticed. “What? Like the new name?”

”N-no! Shut up! Why did you call me that anyway?” questioned the older, hope to linger in his brain while observing his crush abstractly.

Dream sipped his coffee before leaning it outward, allowing him to playfully rest a cheek on the back of his hand. His emerald eyes sparkled. “Why wouldn’t I? You’re quite cute, especially in that hoodie.”

George’s heart faltered. “Fuck off.” This asshole really was trying to melt him, wasn't he?

Releasing another contagious chuckle, he stood from the couch with a grunt and held out a hand. “C’mon. I made dinner, so let’s hit it before it gets cold, yeah?”

As George accepted the offer between his fingers, he couldn’t help but feel giddy walking hand-in-hand with Dream, who did not hesitate to keep hold of. He didn't even seem to mind the small action, which usually meant something going on, but that was just Dream. He was always a gentleman. A stupid, ugly one at minimum. But still a gentleman.

“Dream, no, I’m not gonna order here.”

”Why not? I drove you here and now you have to order something! Get the tropical smoothie! Highly recommend.”

”No! Seven dollars for a shake? It best be outstanding if I’m wasting that much on a drink.”

”Then I’ll get it for you! Just stop being a baby!”

George attempted to quickly slip cash from his pocket when he watched Dream hand over a twenty to the cashier immediately. He could only stand in shock, for he never actually saw his friend retrieve the wallet or even move his arm in that matter. _‘How the hell did he speedrun th-‘_

“Your smoothie will be served in a bit,” dragged the woman, dark eyebags pulling her lids. Her expression was basically the epitome of death and George wondered how long she had been dealing with bickering tourists like them. “Please sit somewhere...anywhere, I don’t care.”

Dream and George exchanged awkward glances before taking a spot on the outdoor balcony that faced directly to the Florida beach. They took a seat at a table for two, the cheap plastic creaking under their weight. George however, didn't mind as he viewed the ocean's scenery, the greenish-blue waves perfectly lapping the clear blue skies. Hundreds of people swarmed the grainy area, most adults relaxing under umbrellas while the children and some grandparents splashed and screamed in the water. A light breeze cooled George from the side, causing him to inhale the salty atmosphere with pleasure. 

"So, what do you think?" asked Dream, who had been staring at nothing but George since they sat down, tickling his inners.

Ignoring it, George opened his phone to snap a picture of the ocean and sky, keeping his gaze on anything but Dream's teasing expression. "Eh, too hot. This smoothie better be good or else I'm paying you back and never trusting your definition of fun."

Dream copied him and deeply inhaled the breeze, his shoulders rising and chest expanding under his ugly, pink Hawaiian shirt. A cute white bucket hat swallowed his wavy blonde hair with a pair of sunglasses perched at the top. George thought he looked handsomely styled compared to his simple white t-shirt and blue shorts but brushed it off. He never saw himself as the attractive type anyway.

"Eh, you'll like it, trust me. You're going to have the best time in your life with me."

George rolled his eyes and kicked his leg under the small table. "If you say so, but don't get mad if I admit it to be insanely boring."

Before the younger could snap back, a tall woman in a blue, transparent blouse and short skirt swayed her hips over to the boys, a large colorful smoothie carried on a circular tray. Long blonde hair draped down her body, bright blue eyes gentle and genuine.

”Here you go!” She slid the drink between the two boys, a jungle of bracelets clinking obnoxiously. "Enjoy! My name is Emma and if you need anything else, you can call me over."

Noticing the two boys with their singular drink, she jumped on her heels and angled her head, "Would you like another straw?"

Before George could clear the situation, Dream shook a hand with a light blush painting his skin, a blinding smile expanding between his lips. "N-no, no, it's not like that. Um-we're just friends. Not lovers."

The older man heard his heart crack at that moment, sitting back to view his friend's sudden change of behavior. Dream's emerald eyes bore into the woman's icy ones, interest and attraction pulling him closer to her while resting a cheek in his palm. ' _He used to look at me like that..._ '

Dream ran fingers through the small tuft of the locks sticking below the hat and cleared his throat. "How long have you been working here?"

Taken aback by the question, the waitress hugged the tray against her chest, fluttering her eyelashes. "Oh, maybe a few months."

"Really?" Dream raised an eyebrow. "I've never seen you here before. I'll be looking forward to it next time I visit."

She giggled and twirled a blonde strand with a finger. "Same to you, sir. Talk to you later."

Waving a temporary goodbye to Dream, the lady made sure to wink with a smirk before skipping off, leaving the blonde to slip into a little dreamland. Returning his gaze to a discouraged George, he muttered a "Wow". "Dude, did you see how pretty she was? I can't believe I've never seen her before."

George's chest ached as he focused rather on the scenery, which was now bleak, annoying, and color-less. He couldn't bare risking a hopeful glance at the male who constantly flirted with him only hours ago. The scene between his friend and the woman was just a knife to the heart, completely stripping George from his excitement. ' _He's not gay. Of course, he's not. He's literally the textbook definition of a perfect, buff chick-magnet. Why would he even consider someone like me?_ ''

"George?"

"What, _Clay_?" he asked bluntly, continuing to ignore his crush. There was a small moment of silence that uncomfortably shifted him, to which he knew came from the rude slur of Dream's real name. 

"Are you okay? You're not drinking the smoothie."

George gradually shoved the plastic cup to Dream and retracted it to cross his arms reluctantly. "I'm not hungry. Can we go back to your house now?"

"But, I wanted to take you to the water once you fin-"

"I don't want to. Take us home, _Clay_."

Dream cut off mid-word, an obvious gallon of sorrow causing him to sigh. "Okay, take the keys. I'll meet you there, okay?"

He gently handed George the keys, who was still potentially ignoring his gaze. George didn't have to see in order to recognize the blonde's steps fading further down the creaking white platforms. Adverting his gaze from the ugly beach, he looked into the crowded cafe to see Dream handing the smoothie over to the cashier, his white hands nervously fidgeting in his pockets.

The sudden urge to cry overwhelmed the brit as he dragged his feet back to the car, unlocking it before slamming the door behind him, the harsh Florida heat beating his skin. He shoved the key into the slot before curling against the passenger door, slipping out his phone to swipe into Sapnap's DMS. His head began to pound from the intense temperature, but he made no move to turn on the AC.

George: 12:39

**Hey, Sapnap, did Dream ever tell you what his sexuality was?**

The small bubble of Sapnap's reply immediately popped up.

Sapnap: 12:41

**Aye, what's up? Um, no I don't think so? He used to date women all the time but never any guys, I don't think at least.**

A pit grew in George's stomach, making him want to throw up.

George: 12:41

**Not at all?**

Sapnap: 12:41

**No?**

**...**

**Oh, shit...dude, what happened?**

George curled his legs closer to his stomach, setting down the phone momentarily to think about his feelings for Dream. Ever since the trip between the three on Christmas, George shortly after admitted them to Sapnap, who had already caught the hints painfully. The two never talked about it in a call or server that included Dream, but the younger male made sure to remain secret and keep low as any best friend would. Sapnap was by best the greatest and worst wingman anyone could ask for, for he used to question Dream's past relationships or crushes (Dream would never admit to anything since Sapnap was never smooth). Either way, he was the only one George could run to for love problems.

George: 12:45

**Idk honestly. We came to this beach cafe and he bought me a smoothie and as stupid as it seems, he started treating the waitress just like me. But he actually seemed interested in her and started flirting. He even made it obvious we weren't together. What does that mean Sap? Am I just jealous?**

Sapnap: 12:46

**Yikes. Dude, that's fucked up. He takes you on a date but then just starts flirting with the waitress? Wtf?**

George: 12:46

**It wasn't a date but yeah. She was really pretty too. Blonde, blue eyes, curvy body, etc. She's basically perfect, ya know? What do I do?**

Sapnap: 12:47

**Where is he now?**

The brit looked up to realize he was still in the car alone, the hot waves starting to spin his head. He groaned in pain and tugged a patch of his sweaty hair in an attempt to ignore the nauseous force pushing up stomach acid. The hot plastic of his phone slid from his fingers to _bang_ the floor, large huffs cutting his breathing pattern. His body was basically boiling under the heat and he suddenly felt sorry for every abandoned pet in a hot car.

Suddenly, the driver's door swung open as a body collapsed in the seat. "Sorry for taking so long. Dude, I got the waitress's phone number and we had the best conversati- George! Are you okay?!"

A hand shook the man lightly before the back of its cool skin rested against his forehead. "George, you're burning."

The small vibration of the engine's jump startled the older but sighed in gratification when the musty waves of the car's AC smashed his face. Dream lifted the consol to replace it with himself, the small brush between his and George's legs startling the half-conscious brit. The blonde pushed George's shoulder back to get a better view of his face and gasped when George's head fell forward, face utterly flushed and sweaty. 

He couldn't hear what Dream was saying but something cold pressed gently against his forehead, causing him to sigh into the chilled object. Managing to lift a singular eyelid, the first thing he noticed was the variety of bright colors blocking his vision.

"Drink some, please," Dream advanced calmly, lowering the plastic smoothie into George's slow-moving hand. 

Nodding, the brit sipped the icy liquid slowly when a fruity paradise spiked his taste buds, the pleasant flavors recovering him on the spot. ' _No wonder the drink was charged seven bucks. This is delicious._ '

He almost inhaled half the monstrous drink when a hand slithered above his smaller one. George looked over his shoulder to notice how close Dream's face was, his expression laced with ultimate concern. George remained silent as he met Dream's green orbs, breath faltering from the close eye-contact.

"Dream?"

The blonde grinned half-heartedly. "Yeah?"

"Do...do you like that girl?"

Taken aback by the question, Dream shrugged his shoulders and swiped a napkin from the dashboard, stuffing it in his pocket. "I mean, kind of. Should I start talking to her?"

The butterflies in George's stomach dried immediately, all the beautiful creatures left at the bottom, alone and lifeless. "Sure."

They remained dead the rest of the day.

The following day, Dream insisted on letting George rest from his near-experienced heatstroke, placing the brit in his own room and constantly checking on him by serving cold water, measuring his temperature, bringing freshly-cooked meals, and rushing to his side at any moment. While he enjoyed the care Dream was providing like a frantic mother, he could barely focus on sleep when he was swallowed whole in his crush's bedsheets, the addicting smell of the younger man surrounding him.

At some point, however, when George needed to use the bathroom, he quietly limped to the hallway bathroom when he spotted Dream relaxed on the couch, a giddy smile curling his lips as he stared down at his phone, fingers dancing across the screen. Not a second passed by after assumedly sending a text that he released a small chuckle, a hand covering his eyes to contain his content.

George shrunk back and kept all emotion from Dream for the rest of the night, crying into the pillows shallowly.

On the fourth day, George volunteered to drive them to a restaurant after regaining most of his energy. While he was excited to spend a perfect day with his friend, Dream on the other hand, never removed his phone from his hand during the drive or even during lunch. Here and there, the blonde would mention something hilarious Emma said, his voice and intentions more lively than ever. They were out for five hours. _Five_ hours. Not one did Dream stop mentioning the blonde female; how big her Instagram page was, how she wasn't taken, how she likes to walk on the beach, how cute she was, how captivating her eyes were, how _perfect_ she was...

After George drove them home, he went back to his own room with Patches and bid goodnight, leaving the man to once again, talk and exchange photos with the woman, not giving the conversation a single halt. 

Patches was the only one to spend quality time with the brit, who felt purges of regret and jealousy overcome him, leading to call Sapnap and wish he never visited.

On the fifth day, George left the house early that morning to collect his thoughts and explore the city without Dream, who (unsurprisingly) was resting in bed and chatting with Emma. While out, the brit managed to find a dolphin plushy for Dream, order some expensive dinner, raid a book store, find Patches a few toys, and tally up some driving hours.

By the time he returned home, Dream was on FaceTime with Emma, his laughter and joyous chants haunting George's mind.

George once again was ignored by his friend and isolated himself with Patches, who kindly gazed at the man as he released hushed sobs into the cat's fur. She licked him for comfort and warmth, but the man felt no greater.

On the sixth and third-to-last day, George awoke to Patches sleeping beside his head, her long fluffy tail blocking his nostrils. He swiped away the feline's limb but made no attempt to leave the bed. Studying the roof's unnatural concrete pattern, he winced at the intense pressure clenching his chest, raising a hand over it shakily. His eyes felt dry from constant crying and nonstop Twitter scrolling since he had nothing better to do. 

He rose a hand to gingerly brush his fingers through Patches' fur and a tear slipped down his cheek. 

"Why did I come here?"

The cat swiped her tail in acknowledgment but made remained still. He knew the answer she was signaling. _Get up. Go check on him_.

Sitting up from the bed, George rubbed his eyes and checked the IHome clock plugged beside his bed, which read 9:29. A low rumble in his belly woke him slightly, giving him the slightest of motivation to open the door.

He followed through to his stomach's plea and knocked on Dream's door. No answer. The brit felt his jaw clench. ' _Of course, he's fucking ignoring me. Fine, I'll go make myself something._ '

Stomping over to the kitchen, George decided to rummage through the cupboards and drawers, pulling out a few things to whip up a plain, salt, and peppered egg. It was disgustingly plain once he took a bite, cringing at the over-salted dairy. He sighed.

He missed Dream's outstandingly professional meals. He missed the nights they sat across the table from each other as they savored the multiple textures and seasonings, for it's always been too long since the brit's last homemade meal.

He missed the way Dream would finish first due to his inner dog and wait for his friend...the way he would rest a cheek on his palm while keeping his eyes on nothing but George. The way his emerald eyes glittered as he studied him, licking his lips here and there when his orbs would dart to George's plump ones. 

It was there, wasn't it? ' _There was a spark, right, Dream?...or am I just an idiot? When your eyes bored into mine, did you feel the impulse to wrap fingers too? To pull me closer? To...to smile into each other's lips?_ '

He groaned as he stopped mid-chew and spit it back on the plate, scraping the remaining scraps into the lemon-scented trash.

He set the glass into the sink when he noticed a yellow sticky note stuck to the marble counter. He picked it up and scanned the text.

**Hey George :)**

**I tried to wake you this morning but you slapped me away in your sleep so I wrote this for you. I'll be out for a bit with Emma today :) She invited me down to this restaurant and we're gonna have our first date! Isn't that awesome?!**

**I won't be back till 10 or 11 so just make yourself something, okay? I'll make sure to bring you some lunch, don't worry ;) Wish me luck!**

**\- Love, from your best friend, Dream :)**

A large shatter in George's heart broke him completely, sending him onto the floor where he hugged himself childishly. Crushing the paper in his trembling fingers, the man ripped it with rage coursing through his veins before tossing the pieces to who knows where.

' _Did you not feel it too?'_

The man couldn't contain his bawling for his life, the ugly loud noises of heartbreak bouncing off walls to return back to him. He didn't notice at first, but as he let the gallons of tears drain down his bare legs and to puddle on the floor, a small fluffy body squeezed its way through shaky arms and legs. George softened to keep himself from suffocating the cat but ended up wrapping his arms around the animal desperately, stuffing his face into the matted fur.

Patches kept patient and silent, sitting on his lap with no struggle as the brit cried on her, letting him know everything was going to be alright. 

A few minutes passed when George slowly fell to a calm state with no tears left to cry, Patches still unmoved. He hugged the considerate feline with appreciation before placing her on the floor, building the encouragement to stand and complete his new task.

He needed to leave. He couldn't stay any longer.

George journeyed to the guest bedroom where he retrieved his dirty clothes and hygiene products, stuffing them in his musty gym suitcase. Nothing was properly folded or aligned like he took the time to do every packing stage so zipping the old bag was a struggle. When he was done, George gently shut the door after making the bed and opened the one to Dream's room where he sniffled.

Untying the plastic bag with all the stuff he bought from the previous day, George placed the small dolphin plushy on the edge and inhaled the last breath of Dream's scent. It smelled so normal like he could wake up every day to this. But he couldn't. He didn't need to. Looking back at the small present once more, the brit blinked back a few tears before retreating from the temptation to jump in the sheets and inhale every atom of his crush's odor. 

When he shut the door, Patches sat before his feet, a look of curiosity twinkling in her large, beady eyes. George knelt down and kissed the animal's fluffy head. "Thank you."

She mewed and followed him to the front door, no hint of sadness crossing her expression.

However, just when George was going to take his leave, a tug of regret wrenched his lungs. ' _I should write him a note._ ' 

Suddenly, scratching caught him off-guard as the doorhandle's lock rotated 90 degrees before swinging open to reveal the blonde, oblivious man that George was so eager to ignore.

The brit stepped back with a held breath as Dream stepped in the living room with a plastic bag dangling from his wrist, a black coat neatly draped over his arm. His expression was as joyful as before, nothing but sunshine fueling the loving fire in his eyes.

"Oh, hey, George! I brought you back some lunch!" smiled his friend. Dream was going to hang up his jacket when his eyes darted down to George's suitcase, his cheerful vibe faltering in seconds. "Hey...why do you have your suitcase?"

The brit rolled it closer to his heels and avoided the blonde's confused gaze. 

"I need to go home."

"What? Why?" Dream set the food down and stepped forward, followed by George taking a step back. "Why are you leaving?"

George crossed his arms and glued his eyes to the couch, biting a lip to prevent any more salty tears. "Because all you've been doing is talking to that girl. Not once since you met her have we actually hung out, you know that, right? It was supposed to be our week, Dream!"

It took a moment before Dream came to his senses, walking up to pull George's frail hands into his own, large ones. "I'm so sorry, George. I know you came to see me, but George, this girl...she's amazing. You can't blame me, can you? Look, if it makes you feel any better, we might go out after you leave, so now, we can actually spend time together!"

George's jaw fell to the floor, a large knife shredding his heart to pieces. Gritting his teeth, he harshly pried his hands from Dream's. " _Fuck you_ , Clay."

"What?" Dream gasped in disbelief, eyes wide. "I thought you'd be happy for me!"

At that moment, the wall George had been holding for so long collapsed before him, the last shards of his self-esteem disintegrating to the ashes Dream set fire to. It had completely burned to the ground, leaving him exposed to true emotions. Everything bubbled up at once and George tangled his hands into his hair, tugging on the roots painfully.

"Don't you fucking get it? I'm not happy for you! I'm selfish, Clay. I never wanted you to get with that stupid bitch."

Dream stepped back, eyes glazed with worry and terror. "...what are you trying to imply?"

George laughed maniacally, his voice so distraught and broken he couldn't even recognize himself, the dryness of bodily fluids catching up with him.

"Do you really want to know? Fine! You're one of the best guys I've ever met in my entire life and if it weren't for you, I wouldn't be where I am right now. You've always been there for me, because your stupidly caring, passionate, not to mention you're always happy. Your smile is like sugar to my bland coffee...so much sugar. It's bittersweet. I hate it but love it at the same time."

Dream seemed to have caught up with his friend's ranting, emerald eyes softening with an expression of guilt coating his face. "George, if I would have known before-"

"Then, what?" The brit interrupted, slapping his hands against his thighs aloud, eyes wide with mockitive curiosity. "Then, what? You would reject me, right?"

The two stood in silence as the brown-headed male pushed his friend's puppy-eyes from view, gripping the handle of his suitcase firmly. Tears threatened to slip down his cheeks, but he was in no mood to continue any more sessions of crying. He had already released hurtful tears five more times than he should have during the entire visit, which should have stayed at zero. He hated crying in front of anyone. Crying in front of Dream was just another level of an all-time low.

"No."

George's throat evaporated dry, the sandpaper texture burning his tube. The one-worded sentence would have been enough to break him in relief, but after all the hopeless nights taking his emotions on his cat instead, he was basically a walking statue; no emotion, no thoughts. 

"So you did like me back. Why did you leave then? What? Is it because I'm too skinny? I don't have blue eyes? I'm not curvy? I'm not charismatic? You felt nothing for me, didn't you?"

Dream's apple bobbed thickly. "I did like you, George, but you never caught onto my advances, so I...got over you.”

' _Did you not feel it too?'_

The brit glared daggers. "Okay, I get it! You know what? That's not even the worst part! You had me fly and drive over here to hang out with my best friend, but not even the second day goes by and you completely abandon me for this bitch in a slutty outfit. You don't even know her, Clay, yet you think it's a good idea to leave me to do my own thing? I got sick, then you just leave! Did you even know I cried endless amounts in your own house, wondering when you'd actually come and talk to me?"

The blonde fixed his gaze on the floor. 

"You promised! You said I was going to have the best time of my life with you! You promised-..."

Dream said nothing. His eyebrows and jaw were clenched, but his lips remained sealed. A glimmering substance peeked from the corners of his eyes. It was obvious, he was ashamed. Waiting for the Florida man to say anything, anything at all, George found himself posing like a fool, waiting for some kind of apology. Instead, he shoved past the blonde roughly, suitcase following behind.

He stepped into the freezing air and halted for a brief, dead moment.

Then, he looked back to Dream’s unbothered form before George reluctantly slammed the door behind him, officially cutting Dream's figure from his presence.

He was gone.

George was on his own.

Slipping his lanyard from his back pocket, George didn't know how he felt when he unlocked the driver's door after dumping his stuff in the trunk; what he did when his eyes caught the sight of his driver's license thrown in the open compartment. Forks and knives slashed his heart as his hand reached for the keys and rotated them in the small ravine, the large growl of his car igniting. 

The afternoon golden and orange sunset blinded him, but the beams were dark and unbearable. Glancing back through the open window to Dream's livingroom, he choked on a sob as he viewed his best friend's outline behind the glass. Dream hadn't shifted from his position, the slight tremor in his shoulders catching George's eye. 

He didn't glance back, and George felt more salty rivers trail down his cheeks. ' _This was never supposed to happen_.’

As the rumble of the car’s engine fueled the tires in motion, he couldn’t help but fall into an eerie black pit, the dark embers of the blackness' monsters feeding off his hopeless body, nipping his purpose away.

George slowly drove from Dream’s beautiful home, the visions around him growing blurrier the further his GPS set off-course.

Rain began to sprinkle on the roof and windows-shields. When did clouds roll in? 

Red lights and stop signs blurred past his tunnel-vision like smudged chalk, everything flying by him in slow motion. George’s fingers felt numb against the steering wheel and his chest ached. Liquid stung his eyes and made attempt to wipe them away with a frail wrist. 

‘ _So you never felt it?_ ’

White cars zoomed by, and all he saw was the joyful expression of Dream’s tanned skin in the paint. He choked.

’ _But you did, and I saw it. You just never meant it._ ’

He stopped at a red light, the rain now pounding against the hood mercilessly. 

‘ _I know we weren’t perfect, but I’ve never felt this way about anyone. How could you be so okay?...now that I’m gone?_ ’

That was when he saw it. The same beach that ruined his and Dream’s friendship. The same smoothie shack that had no acknowledgment of him and his best friend's broken relationship. Past the misty atmosphere, George thought about the woman, how easily she was able to sweep Dream off his feet and steal him from George.

She would be able to feel the rough texture of his lanky fingers with her own. She would be able to absorb his body heat; feel his skin against her body. She would be able to wake up to those forest-invested eyes every morning and study his heartbeat. She would be able to experience the fireworks exploding in her stomach after every laugh, every smirk, every chuckle, every breath. She would be able to drown under the wistful dancing of Dream's lips-

He trapped a bottom lip between his teeth and sniffled in his far from last breakdown. Keeping his eyes on the road, the man couldn’t help but notice the small sign written in bold yellow letters. He ignored it and continued driving into the pouring sunset that marked the end of his visit with Dream, leading him into a new unknown yet grim future.

The end of Dream and George’s relationship.

' **Thank you for visiting Florida.** '

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this one-shot all the way through :) I honestly didn't mean to make the story so sad when I first created it, but angst is my kind of food 0w0
> 
> Please leave some kudos and comments! If you have any positive criticism, please drop them below :) Thank you!
> 
> TW: @jaheeloveswaifu  
> IG: @jahee_and_her_waifu


End file.
